


Take Your Medicine

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas looks after her, Cuddles, F/M, Rose is sick, falls asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Rose is in bed sick and Cas looks after her.I am sick with a cold today, so I thought this one was perfect :)





	Take Your Medicine

Rose awoke again with a cough and splutter. She had also been awake earlier this morning but wasn’t feeling the best, so Cas insisted she went back to sleep. She opened her blurry eyes immediately noticing the clock reading it was now the afternoon. ‘Jeez, how long had I been asleep’ she thought to herself. She rolled over and was just about to yell out for Cas but before she could even try, the bedroom door opened further from it’s slight ajar position. It was Cas, he was holding a tray. He walked into the bedroom and came up to the side of Rose’s bed.

  
“Hi, Rose. Feeling better?” came his question.

  
Rose attempted to talk but didn’t quite get very far, as her reply just came out as a raspy, hard to understand yes.

  
“You don’t seem any better. Hopefully, this will make you feel a bit better.” He grinned, before placing the tray down on top of the covers.

  
Rose looked down on the tray, Cas had bought her some soup of her favourite soup. She grinned at Cas.

  
“Thank you….” Her congested voice had managed to mumble.

  
“As long as it helps you get better, that’s all that matters to me. Now while you eat that, I’m going to get your medicine organised.” Cas smiled at her again.

  
Rose nodded her head, slowly eating the soup while she watched Cas walk out of the room again. Cas always did everything he could for Rose, but she didn’t think she was too sick, but Cas being part angel, part human, he knew exactly how Rose felt right now.  Just as she finished her soup, Cas returned to the bedroom, this time holding a couple bottles of pills and a mug in his hands. Rose smiles at him, as he approaches the bed again, and Rose scoots over, so Cas can sit on the edge of the bed. He takes the tray, placing it on the side table before he hands her the mug of tea, before beginning to get some medicine organized.

  
“Cas…, I don’t need medicine, I am not that sick… I’ll be better in a day or two.” Rose grumbled.

  
“Rose, you will be better, after some medicine, some tea and some more sleep.” Cas interjected holding the medicine in his hand for her to take.

  
“Cas…” she whined.

  
“Take it…” Cas warned.

  
Rose gulped down the medicine with a few swallows of the tea to follow.

  
“Hmm, Cas, you make beautiful tea. Thank you…”

  
“I’ll let you sleep…” Cas said, standing up from the bed, “I’ll be in the study. Call out if you need me…”

  
“Cas… please lie with me… don’t leave me…” Rose cried over her mug.

  
“Rose, I could get sick too, how can I look after you if I get sick too?” Cas interjected again.

  
“Cas, please…” she begged.

  
“Okay, Rose. I’ll just go get my book and I’ll be right back.” He said giving in.

  
Rose smiled, she was feeling better already but just needed Cas’s comfort more than anything right now. Cas disappeared for a couple of minutes, before returning with a book in his hand, and his laptop just in case of emergencies. He climbs on to the bed, beside Rose, Rose having just finished her tea, placed the cup on the side table, and moved closer to Cas. Cas grinned, and placed an arm around her, and pulled her closer to his chest.

  
“Thank you for looking me after Cas.” Rose mumbled into his chest.

  
“It’s alright. Makes me happy to look after you. Now get some rest. I’ll be right here if you need me.” He said softly.

  
It took Rose a little while to get to sleep but when the medicine had finally kicked in, and Cas’s comfort had finally gotten the better of her, she fell asleep on Cas’s chest, as he read quietly right beside her.

  
Hours later, when she woke up, and opened her eyes once again, her eyes felt heavy like she had been asleep for years, but she felt surprisingly better. She turned over to find that she moved from Cas’s chest, and turned over in her sleep. Cas, however was asleep too, she had no idea when he went to sleep, but the sight before her was just the cutest thing she had ever seen. Cas was lying there, book open on his lap, glasses askew on his nose and snoring ever so softly. She giggled as Cas shifted in his sleep, opening his eyes slowly to face Rose. He stretched.

  
“Hmm, Rose, sweetie, how you feeling?” he asked still half asleep as he placed his glasses and the book, he was reading on the side table.

  
Rose groaned softly as she made herself comftable against his side again, “Better. All thanks to you.”

  
“See, that’s why you should take your medicine. Now let’s get some sleep.” He said.

  
“Goodnight, Cas.”

  
“Goodnight, Rose.”

  
And that’s how they stayed all night long, snoring softly in one another’s embrace.

 

 

The End 

 


End file.
